Me Blind Date
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: I'm back! Ever heard of the blind date(s) from hell? Find out what one really can be like. Please read and review.


Me Blind Date

By Silver Elf Child

A/N: Ever heard of the blind date from hell? Ever been on one? I have, and let me tell you that I never want to do that again. *Mental note, don't EVER let little sister set me up again!* =) Love you Bum! Well let's see whom could I torture with the blind date(s) from hell? Oh I know Mallory! Enjoy!

Mallory sat in front of the vanity in her room and brushed her hair. Two weeks ago she had sent her profile to a dating service and tonight was her first date, … ever. She had only agreed to send the profile after the hundreds of failed attempts at dating. Either the guy would turn her down, or say yes and never show. Her two older brothers, Chip and Mitch, and her younger brother, Magnum, had been teasing her ever since they found out about the date. Mitch knocked at her door and called to her in a sing song voice, "Mallory."

"Go away!"

"Are you ready for your… *snicker* … date?"

"Go away, Mitch, I don't want to hear your stupid jokes."

"Ah come on, Mal, I'm only…"

Mallory sat stunned at the sudden silence from the other side of the patrician. She got up and went to the door to investigate the reason for the abrupt silence. She opened the door to find her father marching Mitch down the stairs. 

General McMallard turned and looked at her. "Go ahead and get ready, Princess. You need to look your best. I'll keep your brother's off your back."

"Yeah, Mal, get ready. Your going to need all the time you can get," Mitch laughed.

General McMallard slapped Mitch upside his head indicating for him to leave the primacies immediately.

"Okay, I'm going."

  
Mallory giggled as her father gave her a quick wink before she went back to primping herself for the date. She tied her hair up in an elegant French twist and placed several pink and purple flowers between the strands. She wore a violet overskirt made of a transparent fabric with pink, purple and white flowers. The underskirt was a solid black stretchy silk material. Her lavender top, which matched her overskirt, had long flowing sleeves and trimmed in black. Normally Mallory didn't wear jewelry, but today was a special occasion. She wore a silver-chained necklace with a pendent of a purple flower tipped in silver that hung from a single silver chain attached to the necklace. Dangling just below her earlobes were her earrings that were purple flowers tipped in silver that matched her necklace. After she was finished Mallory headed downstairs to model for her family.

"Wow, Mal, you look great," Chip said astonished at his sisters look. He was use to seeing her as a rough and tough girl in raggedy edged blue jeans and a T-shirt. He had never seen her in a dress. Well not entirely. He had seen her in dresses when she was little, but this was the first time she had worn one willingly as a teenager.

"Do you like, Daddy?" Mallory asked as she turned in a circle.

"Princess, you are beautiful and always are."

"Do you think so?"

"Dear, if your date thinks any less then what your father has just said, then your father may have to hurt him," Mrs. McMallard laughed.

"Oh, Mom."

The doorbell rang, sending Mallory into a panic. "Oh no! He's here!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's on time! I'm not ready yet!"

***

Mallory's date waited outside nervously. He didn't know what to expect. Would she like him or would she laugh at him? Would she give him a chance or call off the date before she even left the confines of her home? The seconds dragged on and no one answered the door. Should he ring the doorbell again, or just knock? He refrained from the impulse and smoothed down the front of his borrowed jacket. Waiting around sure made him hungry. Wait! He forgot the flowers!

***

"Mallory, dear, calm down. You look fine," her mother said calmly.

"Yeah, Mal, you'll knock him dead," Magnum smiled.

"Thanks, Mag."

"So are you going to open the door or shall I?" Her father asked with an evil grin.

Mallory knew why he wanted to do it. He was dressed in his formal military uniform. The main purpose was to scare her date into thinking twice if he was planning on anything 'indecent'.

"I'll answer it, Daddy."

Mallory went to the door and opened it. Her date quickly spun around and shoved the flowers he had just yanked out of the flowerpot, into her face. "For you."

Mallory hesitantly took the gift as she cast her mother an awkward look.

"Why, Mallory, aren't they lovely!" Her mother said cheerfully. "They look just like the ones in my flower garden."

"What do you say, Mallory?" her father coaxed.

"Thank you," Mallory said meekly. "You… shouldn't have."

Mrs. McMallard stepped up next to Mallory to smell the flowers.

"Mom, can you…"

"Here let me put these in some…" Mrs. McMallard noticed the dirt clod hanging from the flower stems. "Dirt."

General McMallard frowned.

"For you." Her date repeated shoving a half-eaten chocolate bar into her face.

"You _really_ shouldn't have," Mallory said pinching the bar between her index finger and thumb and holding it away from her. She was trying to have as little contact with the drooled on candy as possible.

"Hey, Mal."

"Yes, Mitch?"

"Are you going to eat that?" Mitch asked.

"Uh," She looked at her brother then back to her date. Her date's eyes were filled with admiration or something else she was unaware of. He smiled at her waiting for her to say something. Mitch nudged Mallory in the elbow, returning her attention back to him. He looked at the candy bar greedily. "I do owe you one, don't I." Mallory quickly handed the delight over to her brother and looked back at her date. She could not see any disappointment in his facial expression, but she hadn't noticed his eyes betray his hurt feelings.

Mitch took the bar and tore the wrapper off. He handed each of his brothers a piece and the three devoured the treat. Mallory turned from her deranged siblings. The very thought made her sick. In her attempt to advert her eyes from the revolting feast Mallory's eyes beheld her date.

His shoes were covered in mud and had holes in the toes. As a matter of fact, his socks had holes as well because she could see his toes peaking out from the shoes. His pants were skin tight and looked more like capri's, with holes where the knees should have been. His socks were pulled up to the hem of the pants making him look like a dorky Cub Scout leader or goofy golfer in plaid pants and striped top. The jacket he wore looked more like a bolero then a man's suit jacket. Not only did it cover only half of his chest, but also the buttons were ready to pop and the sleeves came up to his elbows. His hair was parted down the middle and pasted to the top of his head with an enormous amount of hair gel. His beak was covered with the chocolate from the half eaten candy bar.

Mallory frowned at his appearance. He was disgusting.

"Me sorry. Me hungry," he apologized, wiping the chocolate off onto his jacket sleeve.

Mallory looked back at her father in hopes of finding an escape.

"You kids have fun," General McMallard managed to say from under his wife's cold expression targeted at his back.

"Daddy," Mallory whispered, imploring her father for his commanding presence to prevent her humiliation. Instead of coming to her rescue he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Sorry, Princess. Your mom would kill me if I said anything. Just stay on your toes and come home early."

"Yes, Dad, I'll be home before nine."

Mallory's date continued to smile at her. After he helped her put on her jacket, he extended his arm to her and walked her out the door and down the sidewalk. She expected him to drive her to the restaurant, but when he steered her down the street she was a little shocked. *He must have parked his car down the street,* she told herself. *Yeah that's it, he just didn't want Daddy to see his fancy little sports car.*

They arrived at the restaurant, walking the entire way. He opened the door for her and let her enter the fine establishment. Mallory was too busy trying to hide herself to notice that they were at Casarett Doull's, the most expensive restaurant in town. Her date addressed the matradee and they were seated a few minutes later. Her date helped Mallory remove her jacket before helping Mal seat herself. After hanging her jacket on the back of her chair, he seated himself across from her.

The table was situated in the middle of a dining hall and was set for two. A small white candle was burning in its holder in the middle of the table next to the single white carnation. A string quartet played a soft romantic melody from where they stood in the corner. The waiter brought the menus and Mallory immediately used it as a shield to hide herself from the world around her. When she was convinced that she was well hidden she attempted to read the menu, but she could not read the entrees inscribed on the page before her, for it was written in another language. *Great, this HAS to be the date from hell.* Mallory rolled her eyes and tried to phase out the idea and tried to make herself have a good time. 

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked after the pair had been given a sufficient amount of time to look over the menu.

"I believe so," Mallory heard her date reply.

*He believes so! I can't read this! How can I be ready?!*

The waiter pulled the menu from Mal's fingers. She gave him a startled look from her haunched over position before smiling sheepishly and sitting up.

"What would the lady like to order?" asked the waiter.

"Uh… um… uh… I don't know."

Her date smiled sweetly at her before turning to the waiter. His voice was like sweetened honey and flowed like a mountain spring after an icy thaw. He held Mallory in awe as he spoke fluently in the exotic tongue. (Since you probably don't know how to speak this exotic language, I'll translate it for you. Remember, Mallory can't understand a word he's saying.)

"That will be all right my good man. Please bring the lady and I a nice garden salad, your soup of the day and your best slices of filet minon."

"And to drink?"

"Bring us each a glass of sparkling cider. The lady and I _are_ underage."

"Good choice sir, very romantic if I do say so myself," the waiter said holding the menus up so Mallory could not read his beak. (Like it would matter much, she couldn't understand the language.)

"Thank you."

"I will bring you some water soon."

  
The waiter walked away and Mallory's date turned his full attention upon her. She gave him an awkward smile and hoped that he would not humiliate her anymore.

"You pretty," he said in the native tongue Mallory understood.

"Thanks," Mallory said nervously. "Uh,… what's your name?"

"Me, Davey."

"It's nice to meet you, Davey."

"You pretty."

"You already said that."

"Sorry. Me like hair."

Mallory assumed that he meant that he liked her hair. "Thank you… its natural."

Davey nodded and continued to smile at Mallory. His unwavering eyes made her uneasy as she looked around the room hoping to find something to draw his attention off her. "Look Davey, a band."

"Want to dance?"

"Huh?"

"Dance?"

"No, Davey. I don't think…"

Before Mallory could finish her sentence Davey grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out onto the dance floor. He assumed the waltz position and pulled Mallory into his arms. The quartet began to play softly and Davey started to sway back and forth leading Mallory in the appropriate waltz. Mallory kept her head down and tried to hide herself from the view of the fine establishments' patrons. She did not want anyone to see her with Davey. She soon realized that no one was paying attention to him or her, so she loosened up and let Davey lead her around the ballroom. His movements were fluid and he was very graceful. When the music ended everyone on the dance floor applauded the quartet and Davey escorted Mallory back to their table.

"So… Davey, what do you want to do when you graduate high school?"

"Me want fly planes."

"Really?" Mallory raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem to be the kind to join the military or to be intelligent enough to brandish a weapon or allowed to operate a plane. She didn't say anything when he nodded feverishly.

"Me like planes."

She was saved from further conversation when the waiter brought the salad and water. She began to eat her salad quietly and kept her attention on her plate. She didn't care if it was rude; she was completely embarrassed by Davey's appearance. She took a bite and chewed politely ignoring everything and everyone around her, but a strange noise forced her to look up. Her immediate response was regret and repulsion. Her jaw dropped open and the food she was chewing fell back onto her plate. She could not believe that Davey was shoveling the salad in his mouth as if he were a vacuum cleaner. The only difference between Davey and the appliance was the fact that as Davey ate the food fell out of his mouth as fast as it was shoved in. In disbelief Mallory looked around her, hoping no one had seen the display of grotesque eating abilities. Finally luck was on her side, no one had noticed Davey and his salad.

The waiter returned soon after Davey had finished eating his salad and brought their soup. The horrible table manners did not disappear with the empty salad dishes. Instead they progressed into further disgrace. Davey slurped his soup and sucked his noodles into his mouth. The broth was sprayed everywhere as the noodles flipped from his spoon and into his mouth. A few of the restaurants patrons started to notice Davey at this point and began to whisper amongst themselves their reprisal. Suddenly Mallory wasn't hungry, instead she wanted to slide under the table and vanish from all existence. When Davey finished his soup he belched loudly and scratched himself at the table. 

The waiter brought the main course and Davey used his fork and knife to cut the meat. Mallory sighed with relief. At least he knew how to use his utensils correctly. As soon as Davey finished slicing the meat to the correct dimensions the person behind him pushed their chair out and bumped his chair causing Davey to drop his fork on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the hair and dirt attached to the prongs. Instead of asking for another fork he set his aside and used his fingers to eat the meal. By now EVERYONE in the restaurant was staring at not only Davey, but Mallory as well.

Mallory wanted nothing more then to die in that instant. As a matter of fact she was contemplating ways that she could do just that. There would be no way she could show her face in the light of day again. The humiliation was too much.

"You going eat?"

Mallory looked up at Davey. He was pointing at her untouched meal with his knife. "No, I'm full."

He gestured toward the plate with eager eyes locked onto the cooked flesh.

"Go ahead. Be my guest."

Mallory handed her plate to Davey and he devoured the meal in no time. He finished the second dinner, sighing as he sat back to wipe his mouth with the napkin. The thread holding the button on his jacket gave way and the button was launched across the room. Mallory ducked as the next button flew past her head and broke a nearby vase. Another button dislodged and hit a waiter in the back of his head sending him face first into the lobster tank. The waiter jumped out screaming, flailing his arms in the air. He had a lobster clamped onto his right hand and another on his beak.

"Oops."

Mallory rolled her eyes before asking. "Can you take me home now?"

Davey looked down at the table and nodded. When he looked back up Mallory his eyes were filled with tears. Instead of feeling sorry she glared at him. He had ruined her night and no doubt her social life forever. He looked away, knowing all too well that he had messed things up and he had made the entire evening a disaster for everyone at the restaurant. He quickly paid for the dinners and escorted Mallory home. As he said goodnight on her front porch he tried to make up for the fiasco by giving her a goodnight kiss. Mallory recoiled and saluted him. "Thank you for dinner, Davey."

"Me sorry."

"Good night." Mallory quickly opened the door and slammed it on his face. Thank the Lord that was over. Mallory turned and found her three brothers standing around her, hunched over, with stupid looks on their faces.

"What do you guys want?"

"Uh huh, uh huh, you pretty," Mitch laughed in a goofy voice.

"Me give you dirt," laughed Magnum.

"You like flowers?" Chip guffawed.

Mallory's eyes filled with tears as her brother's laughed at their humorless joke.

"Boys stop teasing your sister. Come here, Mallory. How was your date?" General McMallard asked softly.

"It was horrible, Dad. The guy was a total looser. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life."

Her brother's howled with laughter as Mallory sobbed to her parents about Davey's poor table manners, everyone's starring nasty glances, and the aftermath of the meal.

"Don't worry dear. He was just distracted by your beauty," her mother comforted.

"Or he crawled out of some forest last week and decided to bring you back to his tribe," laughed Mitch.

"That's enough! Leave your sister alone."

Her brother's continued to laugh as they raced up the stairs to go to bed. Mallory sat on the couch and continued to cry to her mother as her father ran after her brothers. "Mallory dear, give the next guy a chance. They can't be all losers."

"Mom, how come I always wind up with them?"

"Don't worry, Princess. You'll find the right mallard for you. You just have to look in the right place," General McMallard said sitting back down in his recliner.

"And where would that be dear?" Mrs. McMallard questioned her husband with a dubious look.

"The Mil… uh… where ever she finds him," General McMallard smiled sheepishly at his wife.

"Go to bed honey. Don't worry about tonight. You don't have to see him ever again."

Mallory started up the stairs, but stopped. "Mom, I'm sorry about your flowers."

"That's all right Mallory, your brother's repotted them for me."

***

Mallory awoke the next morning and headed down stairs for breakfast. She could smell the oatmeal all the way in her room. She walked into the kitchen, and the room fell silent as everyone turned to look at her. Without warning her brothers fell to the floor laughing. Mallory's smile faded, wanting to disappear into the floor, Mal backed out of the room.

"Boys stop that!" ordered the General. "Come on sweet heart sit down."

"You pretty," Mitch stuttered with a snorting laugh. "Me like grungy girl," he continued on as he danced around Mallory like a monkey. "You pretty."

"Mitch, stop that at once!"

"Mowry, pretty, uh huh, uh huh."

Chip and Magnum laughed as Mitch continued to make an ass of himself.

"That's enough!" General McMallard thundered as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "You three, on the track ASAP!"

"Why?" Mitch asked straightening up.

"I said move!"

"But Dad, we were just…"

"Is that insubordination I hear?"

"No, Sir."

"Then… MOVE!"

Mallory's three brother's raced out of the house in their pajamas and headed to the training yard.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Anything for you, Princess. Just relax and have a good time on your date tonight."

"Don't remind me," Mallory sighed as she slumped into the nearest chair. 

"Sit up dear. That's not good for your back," Mrs. McMallard said as she spooned oatmeal into Mallory's bowl.

***

Mallory sat in front of her vanity and looked at her reflection. She really didn't have a desire to go on another blind date. Last night had been a total disaster. Would she ever be able to live that night down?

She had worn her best outfit last night and she was completely embarrassed. She didn't feel like repeating last night's events. So to alleviate her embarrassment she chose to wear a black mini skirt and a maroon tank top. To add to her look she wore a black leather jacket and knee high black boots.

"Hey, Mal," Chip said cheerfully as she came walking down the stairs. "Looking good."

"What are you going to do, beat the guy up?" Mitch laughed.

General McMallard slapped his middle son on the back of his head reminding the youngster to keep his beak shut.

"Actually Mitch, I intend NOT to be embarrassed again. If he wants to embarrass me, then he has to work hard to be a jerk."

"That's my little sister," Chip smiled.

*Ding Dong*

Mallory sat down on the couch and looked at her brothers. They each gave her blank stares in return. "Well, aren't you going to answer the door?" she asked with a cocky smile.

"It's your date," Mitch protested.

General McMallard pinched Mitch in the back of his arm.

"Oww."

"I'll get it," Magnum said as he raced to answer the door. His beak dropped as soon as the door was swung open. Mallory's date was a sight to see.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mallory McMallard."

Magnum nodded. He let Mal's date into the house and pointed at Mallory on the couch. He made his way over to the couch and presented Mallory with a dozen long stem red roses, a giant teddy bear and an unopened box of chocolates. Mallory took the gifts in stride. *At least he has some class* she thought.

"I'm your date for tonight. My names Chris."

Chris instantly impressed Mallory in his finely pressed three piece matching Devonian suit and clean-cut appearance. His brown eyes were dreamy and his figure to die for. *Must be a hockey player.* Needless to say Mallory's father was very impressed as well. He stood and shook his hand and engaged in small talk. He seemed nice.

"Ready to go chick?"

"Sure," Mallory smiled.

"I don't like him," Mitch remarked in his father's ear.

"Shut up, Mitch, unless you want to do ten more laps."

"My beak is sealed."

Chris walked to the door and waited for Mallory to follow him. She expected him to escort her out the door, but he just turned on his heals and walked down the walk way toward his car. He hopped into his red convertible mustang and waited for Mal to catch up. As Mallory waved goodbye to her family from the passenger seat, Chris floored the accelerator and zoomed out of the driveway then down the street.

"Want me to follow him, Dad?" Chip asked concerned at Chris' driving capabilities.

"I think you and your brothers need to go run a few more laps."

"But Dad…"

The General smiled at his oldest son. Chip knew the routine. He was not supposed to object to the mention of physical training. "Come on Mitch, Mag, looks like we have some laps to run."

The two younger brother's moaned, but followed their father's order.

***

Chris took Mallory to a moderate restaurant; nothing too fancy but not too cheep. He got out of the car and headed to go inside. Mallory waited for Chris to open her door. When it was clear that he wasn't planning on doing so she got out herself and followed him. He opened to door and walked into the restaurant. He dropped the door and it fell on Mallory. *He must not have noticed how close I was.* Mallory told herself.

The pair was seated at a table for two in a secluded corner. Chris looked over his menu and made his decision. While waiting for the waiter to come to take their order the two had a quaint conversation.

"Wow, Mallory, I never expected to meet someone as pretty as you on a blind date."

"I've been told that before," she smiled. "Well sort of."

"Oh come on, you're being modest. My last blind date was a total flop."

"So was mine."

"I was set up with this total ditz. For being a nerd she sure was clueless. Not like you she had no taste in clothes. Those glasses were definitely not doing anything for her and she could have at least done something with that blond mess she called hair. She put the UG in ugly, let me tell you. I tried to give her a chance, but one has to draw the line somewhere. My parents always told me to be a gentleman, so I was. I walked her to her front door step and tried to give her a good night kiss when she slapped me and went inside. I tell you she was a looser. All she wanted to talk about were computers and geeky stuff. I mean come on I'm a guy! I'd rather talk about hockey or the last great fight at school. Speaking of which did you know that I'm the best player on my school team?"

"No, I didn't."

Chris continued to spew forth how great he was and how his last date with the blond computer geek was a total bore. Mallory found his over infatuation with himself a tad bit overdone and his constant ridiculing of his last date disturbed her. Chris was so into himself that he wouldn't even let Mallory speak. Well, he did have one shinning quality, besides his looks, he had table manners. The meal did not dispel his yearning for verbal bashing or self-congratulation. *Geesh, when will this guy shut up. I feel sorry for that girl. No wonder she slapped him. If he doesn't quit blabbing in a second I'm going to slug him.* 

"So, Mallory, you said that your last blind date was bad too. What was he like?"

Mallory tried not to think about Davey, but the embarrassment was too fresh. "Let's just say that even though he was a gentleman, he lacked certain attributes I want to have in a mate."

Chris laughed at the meager description. Mallory wanted to tell Chris about his clothes, manners and verbal skills, but she didn't have the heart to give the obnoxious churl any more ammunition to throw at vulnerable ducks.

Mallory paid for the two meals as Chris described what he called 'the perfect place' to watch a sun set. *What harm could it do?* she thought.

'The perfect spot' was secluded up a dirt road. The rustic view was breathtaking up on 'lucky view', as he called it. He said that he had stumbled upon the place one day while he was exploring the mountains. When he said that the view was to die for, he wasn't kidding. The sun set was breathtaking from their high vantage point. The city below added to the majesty of the peaceful quiet of the forest around them. No one was around for miles. The chirping insects drowned out the soft romantic music on the radio. Chris leaned over to give Mallory a kiss and she leaned closer to him in anticipation of the romantic gesture. They were inches from touching bills when Mallory sat up and pulled away. 

  
"What?"

"Your hand was on my leg!"

"Where was I suppose to put it? You are kind of sitting on the seat."

"Don't put it there."

"If I don't put my hand down I'll fall over."

"There is room right here." Mallory pointed at the edge of the seat. 

He shrugged and attempted to kiss her again. He 'attempted' to put his hand on the seat's edge, but instead placed his hand on Mallory's exposed thigh. She again recoiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hand."

"Listen babe. I tried to place my hand on the seat, but you moved."

"No I didn't."

"Come on, Mallory, it's just a kiss. You're not going to melt away."

Mallory sighed. She wanted him to kiss her, but she didn't like his creepy hand on her. Chris placed his hand on the edge of the seat and leaned over to give Mallory a kiss for the third time. Now that his hand was close to her leg and not on it, Mallory still didn't like the feel of things, but it was too late, they were locked in the kiss. The kiss became heated and Chris cupped his free hand around Mallory's neck preventing any further complaints. But Mallory didn't have any. She enjoyed the kiss. Mallory wrapped her arms around his chest and he drew her closer to him. Mallory pulled back and slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for? I thought you liked the kiss?"

"You put your hand up my skirt!" Mallory gasped.

"Geesh Mallory, you have some overactive imagination."

"I do NOT! You had your hand up my skirt!"

"Come on, Mal, get real. I don't have to put the moves on you to get lucky."

"WHAT?!"

"Face it chick, you're easy. One, two, three, laid."

Mallory couldn't believe what she was hearing. The perve thought that she would sleep with him! "Get a life jerk! I'd never sleep with you."

"I never said that you had to be willing," he smiled sinisterly.

Mallory wanted to throw up. All night he'd been looking at her as if she were some catch, a prize piece of meat, a piece of eye candy. In fact he had been undressing her with his eyes the entire time. She felt used and violated. But this was as far as it went! No one was going to rape her! Why would her dad spend all that time training her in hand to hand combat if she couldn't use it to defend herself?

Mallory instinctively grabbed the door handle and tried to jump out of the car. She never noticed him lock the door, and she couldn't find the release mechanism. She looked back at him and demanded that he let her go, but he only looked at her with greedy eyes as he crawled towards her.

"Get away from me pervert!"

"Come on baby, you know you want some."

"Eww!"

Mallory tried to keep him at bay, but the car was tight and confining for her to get a viable position to defend herself. Chris jumped on top of her and tried to pin her to the chair. Mal fought back the best she could, but it was to no avail. He pulled the lever on the side of the seat, which forced the back to assume a sudden reclined position. The sudden extra room gave Mallory enough fighting room, but she wasn't fast enough to stop him from clubbing her over the head. 

Mallory's vision went blurry and her head swam with pain. She knew that she was in trouble as another blow bashed into the side of her head. Her mind screamed to fight back or to call out for help, but who would hear? They were too far away from any intelligent life forms, or any that could render her aid. Her mind fought to control her body, but the second collision with her skull had made her arms and legs go limp. The thought of the four girls that had been raped and killed sprung to her mind. The police had said that it was a serial rapist, but they had yet found a trend amongst the girls.

Mallory felt her clothes being tugged at as Chris feverishly tried to pull them off of her lifeless form. He muttered profanities at the obstacle to his true goal. Mallory moaned and rolled her head from side to side before stopping to look up at her attacker. His image was blurred and went in and out of focus. Chris pulled out his pocketknife and slashed at Mallory's clothes desperate to fulfill what he had started. The sooner he could get what he wanted the sooner he could dump Mallory's body. 

Mallory heard the tearing of fabric and cold air touched her thighs and chest. "Finally!" Mallory redoubled her efforts to move her arms and legs in defense. Chris excited to no end turned his attention to his own garments. He fumbled with his belt and pants zipper; both refused to come undone. "Damn it! Stupid shit, open!" Mallory used this opportunity to slide out a little ways from under her assailant. Chris grabbed her hair and pinned her to the seat. "I don't think so. You and I have a date to finish."

"Get off me." Mallory's words were weak and slurred.

"Get off," he scoffed. "Not till I'm done enjoying your finer side, chick."

The passenger window burst open and Chris was yanked from the car. Mallory blinked at the sudden weight lifted off her pelvis. The respite from assault was short, but long enough for Mallory to awake almost completely from her dazed state to unlock the car door and stumble from the vehicle. Mallory's legs were unsteady and she tripped over herself as she distanced herself from the mustang. By the time she got her feet under her, the mustang was gone leaving a dust cloud in its' wake. Mallory stood in horror as she realized that she had been left for dead in the mountains in shredded clothing. 

"Are you all right?"

Mallory jumped at the soft, compassionate words. 

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you miss."

Mallory fell to her knees shaking with fear. Her hero was by her side the next minute hesitantly attempting to calm her fears. "It's all right. He can't hurt you."

Mallory looked at her saviors hands, covered in blood and imbedded with glass. "Your hands…"

"I'll be fine, but are you okay?"

Mallory looked into the mallards' eyes, not knowing what to say. But there was only one thing she could say… "Davey?!"

"Mallory? I… I didn't think…I never expected to see… did he hurt you?" The shock in his voice quickly turned to anger with his question.

"Oh, Davey, I'm so glad to see you." Mallory threw her arms around Davey's neck and rested her battered head against his chest.

"Did he hurt you?" Davey asked more adamantly.

"He tried. He would have too, if you hadn't shown up."

"Here, put this on," Davey said removing his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You don't have to give me this, Davey."

"Yes I do. Look at what he did. He ripped your pretty shirt and skirt."

Mallory looked down at her outfit. Her skirt had a slit up to the belt and her shirt had been torn from the neck to just below her breasts. Her entire chest was exposed, as were her legs. Mal quickly closed the jacket tight to regain some of her modesty. "Thank you."

"Your welcome and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That I wasn't able to help you sooner and that I don't have a car. If I did I could take you home. You wouldn't be too embarrassed if I walked you home?"

"Davey, I'd be most delighted to have your company." The memory of the attempted rape quickly dispelled from Mallory's mind as she talked with Davey on their long walk home.

"Mallory, can you forgive me for last night? I wasn't expecting someone as pretty as you. I just lost my senses."

"It's I who should apologize. I treated you badly and I didn't give you a chance."

Davey snorted. "A chance. You'd be willing to give me a second chance, even after I totally embarrassed you?"

"You may have embarrassed me, Davey, but at least you didn't try to rape me."

The two joked back and forth as they made their way home. The night only grew worse when the looming thunderheads let loose their flood of icy rain. By the time they reached Mallory's house they were both soaked. Davey removed his hand from hers at the door and gave her a small peck on her cheek before turning to leave.

"Davey."

"Yes, Mallory."

"I had a good time tonight."

"Really?"

"With you I mean. Here's your jacket back."

"You keep it." He smiled warmly. "Good night, Mallory."

"Good night, Davey."

Mallory slipped the key into the hole and unlocked the door. She slid into her house, thankful that the lights were out. She closed and locked the door, leaning heavily against the doorframe. She listened to the pitch-black silence. The house creaked, as was normal. As a child she would sneak downstairs and sleep on the couch so she could wish her father a good day at work. As she laid in the dark the house would creek, the clock would tick, and the refrigerator would hum. The sounds she was so comfortable with greeted her ears and she was thankful to be home. The lights flashed on and Mallory silently screamed her protests under fluttering eyelids. 

"Where have you been young lady?" It was her father's barking voice. It was deep and angry. He must have been up all night waiting for her to get home. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, Daddy," Mallory tired to sugar coat her words so she could slip up to bed without him seeing her clothes or Davey's jacket.

"Don't think about fluttering those eyelashes of yours at me. It's not going to work. You are in deep trouble. Look at me not that blasted wall!"

Mallory slowly turned to look at her father. She met his disappointed gaze and dropped her eyes to the floor and tilted her head away so he could not see the mark on the side of her face where Chris had hit her.

"Beautiful," he mocked. "Drenched and a disgrace. Whose jacket is that?"

"Um… it's…"

"Where's your jacket?"

"I left it in his car," Mallory said her voice barely a whisper.

"Take that thing off!"

Mallory kept her eyes on the floor as she slowly removed the sopping wet jacket. She let the jacket fall to the floor with a splat sound. It didn't take the General long to notice the torn clothes, injured temple and Mallory's weary movements. He knew the signs all too well. He covered the distance separating he and his daughter in a flash, grabbing her arms and shaking her. "What happened?!"

"Mike, let her go to bed. You can punish her in the morning," Mrs. McMallard called from upstairs. 

"Not now, Lori!" General Mike McMallard crushed Mallory to his chest, protectively sheltered her head. "What happened, Princess?"

Mallory kept her eyes on the floor too ashamed to answer. She had failed her father. She should have been able to defend herself, but she hadn't. Her despairing thoughts brought her tears to a boil in her eyes, but she fought the urge to let them fall.

"Mallory, tell me what happened." Her father's words were no longer harsh, but loving and full of concern. Mallory wrapped her arms around her father's chest and pressed against his strong frame, no longer able to control her emotions. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Mrs. McMallard heard Mallory's sobs and quickly came down to comfort her child. Her husband and Mallory's father, held their daughter close and protectively kept her away. He tried his best to sooth and calm Mallory's fears, but there are some things even military Generals and fearless fathers can't destroy.

"Mallory, it couldn't have been that bad," her mother began. She thought that the date had been another fiasco as the one before, but when she saw Mallory's torn clothes and troubled expression she knew better. Mallory rubbed her face against her father's chest repeatedly wanting the world to end. "Mallory!" her mother gasped at the large purple bruise on Mallory's right temple. 

"Mamma," Mallory sobbed falling into her mother's arms.

Lori McMallard led Mallory to the couch and soothed her the best she could. She looked to her husband for support. "Mike, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard! No one hurts my little girl and gets away with it!" General Mike McMallard brushed his wife aside and lifted Mallory into his arms. He raced out the door and to the military bases' infirmary. He had the swing shift physician call the head doctor from his home and made him come do the examination on Mallory. While they waited for his arrival, Mallory gave her statement to the MP on duty. She assured her father that she had not been harmed beyond the head wound, but he was not convinced. As soon as the head physician gave his diagnosis that corresponded with Mallory's account did the General relax. He thanked the medical staff and the MP before whisking Mallory back to his home and to bed.

***

"Good morning, Mom," Chip said as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," she said bleary eyed.

"Hi, Mom," Magnum and Mitch said as they sat down at the table and prepared themselves each a bowl of cereal. "Where's Dad?"

"He's down at his office."

"Wow, he's up early," Chip said.

"He never went to bed last night."

"He didn't go to bed? Does that mean Mal never came home?"

"No. She came home around four. She didn't get to bed till a couple of hours ago."

"So why is Dad his office?" Mitch asked.

"He's mad, isn't he?" Magnum butted in.

"Yes, he's very mad."

"Oh this is too good. I can't wait to tease Mal," Mitch smiled.

"Don't bother her. She needs her rest."

Mrs. McMallard finished her coffee and went up stairs to take a shower. Mitch smiled mischievously at his brothers.

"What?" Chip asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, leave her alone."

"Come on, Chipers, just think… pay back."

"No."

"She made you do all that extra training yesterday."

"I don't care. Leave her alone."

"Mags?"

"I'm in."

"No, you two."

"Let's go."

Magnum and Mitch raced up the stairs with Chip in hot pursuit. Magnum beat his brothers to Mallory's room and jumped on her bed. Mallory awoke with a start to find her youngest brother on top of her. The only difference was she didn't see Magnum, she saw Chris. She cried out in terror and tried to defend herself.

"Way to go numb skull," Chip growled yanking Magnum off the bed.

Mallory continued to thrash about in her bed, fighting the sheets and screaming in terror. 

"Mallory, calm down," Mitch said with half a laugh. When she didn't stop, he became worried. He tackled her off the bed and forced her to look at him. "Mallory! Mal stop! Mallory!" Mallory blinked at her brother and shook her head in an attempt to clear the hazy fog of sleep. "Mitch?"

"Mallory, what's your problem?"

Mallory sat up and looked over her bed to find Chip restraining Magnum at the foot of the bed. Both stared at her with worried confused looks.

"Where's Daddy?" Mallory's voice trembled.

"He's at work," Mitch informed standing up and holding out his hand to Mallory.

"Mal are you okay?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You called Dad, Daddy. You only call him that in that voice when something's wrong."

Mallory's eyes filled with tears and the dam holding them back burst. The wave that crashed across her lids cascaded down her face. Mallory hid her face in her hands and collapsed onto her bed. Mitch fell beside her and gathered her into his arms. He looked at Chip perplexed by the foreign emotion. They couldn't remember the last time she had cried for no reason. The door crashed open behind the boys startling Mallory. She gripped onto Mitch's shirt and gave a startled cry. He held her, but loosened his grip when his mother shouted her reprisal. "I thought I told you boys to leave your sister alone?!"

"Mom, why is Mal crying?" Magnum asked.

"You scared her!"

"Mom, she doesn't cry when she's scared. What's going on?" Chip remained calm though his instincts told him to go postal.

Lori McMallard closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Mallory's date tried to rape her last night."

"WHAT?!" thundered Chip. "Where's Dad?"

"I told you at his office."

"How can he be down at his office at a time like this?! I'm going to kill the jerk for thinking about hurting my sister!"

"And I'm going to bash his head in for trying," Mitch stated calmly, inspecting the wound on the side of Mallory's head. Magnum knelt in front of Mallory and caressed her hand and whispered softly. He asked if she wanted him to do anything, give her a kiss, get his teddy bear, or rip the guys' ears off the side of his head. The last suggestion earned him a genuine smile from his older sister, whom he adored.

"I'm afraid you boys are too late. Your father is already taking care of him as we speak."

"Why didn't he ask us for help?" Chip asked, hurt by not getting the opportunity to defend his sister's honor.

"Because he's doing it the right way. I know you boys want him to pay, but this way he will get a good beating as well as some other uncomfortable reminders to keep his pants on."

"That's if he could get them off in the first place," Mallory remarked under her breath. Magnum smiled, knowing for the first time that morning that Mallory was going to be okay. Then he noticed a mark on her brow. "Hey Mal, how'd you get that bruise?"

"He hit me."

"With what, a brick?" Chip scoffed.

"Actually I don't know what he hit me with. I blacked out."

"Then how did you…"

"She had help," General McMallard said calmly as he entered the room and conversation. "How are you doing, Princess?"

"I'm okay. But I never want to go on another blind date again."

***

It took several hours for the McMallard boys to calm down. They were all hot with a passion of revenge. It was only quenched with a serious workout and a few hundred laps around the military bases' perimeter. Mallory used the day and quiet time to gather her thoughts and straighten her room. She tossed her destroyed garments away and cleaned up the piles of things that had gathered from the week. She found a stack of papers from the dating service with the profiles of several boys. She picked one up and read the page… 'charming, well-dressed, best hockey player in school, want to marry a rich girl. Hates kids and working. Any prospective mate will be willing to submit to his will and willing to supply families needs.' Mallory rolled her eyes. "This guy sounds like a real winner." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She looked at the top of the page to see whom the profile belonged to. No surprise there, it was Chris'.

Mallory picked up the next profile in the pile. 'Hi I'm not very good at these, but oh well here goes. I love to read, write, draw, sculpt, play and listen to music. I play right wing for my high school hockey team and I'm president of our hockey club. My dad is a high-ranking officer in the Puckworld airforce and one day I would like to become a jet fighter pilot. I believe that a relationship is an equal partnership. I think everyone is my equal, but I want to treat my girl well. I hate being taken advantage of, so if that's what your purpose in meeting me is, don't reply.' Mallory found this profile very interesting and she looked at the name. She was surprised that it was Davey's profile. Maybe she should have read the profiles first instead of going on dates with the first two that came her way. Mallory looked at the rest of the pile, but she decided that she didn't have the heart to deal with the printed papers. Instead she looked back at the one about Davey that was still in her hand. *Maybe he wasn't all that bad.*

***

A week later the McMallard family sat around the TV one night enjoying one another's company. It was family night, the one night a week they got together to play games or tell stories. General McMallard enjoyed telling wartime battles, where as his wife enjoyed telling her children fairy tales. It was Chip's week to lead the night's events. He started the night off with popping a ghastly amount of popcorn, which was impossible for the family to devour in one sitting, and popped in a family video of when they were all very young ducklings. It was the one about Magnum's first Pucking day. (It's kinda like Christmas). Mallory sat in her castle of presents stacked high around her in an awesome fortress. Mitch used his hockey stick like a lance. The protective walls fell scattering presents across the room. Chip tried to calm Mallory, Mitch was scolded by their father, as Mrs. McMallard bottle fed Magnum who was only two months old. 

The McMallard's enjoyed watching the memories of yesteryear. Chip had picked out the video because that was the first one when they were truly a family. They had always been one, but never complete. Now they were. He was just glad that they still had one another and none less whole then the others. Mitch sat next to Mallory with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Chip had to laugh. Those two use to be mortal enemies, but now Mitch was her knight in shinning armor. If anyone dared to harm her they had to get past him. Mallory was glad for the closeness of her family that day. She almost regretted that it might end. That was when the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it," Mallory said jumping up to get the door.

She opened it to find Davey standing outside. She invited him in as she put on her coat. Her brother's looked shocked. Was that Davey?! The Neanderthal? But he was wearing a suit… and tie… and looked like a true gentleman! Mallory adjusted the collar of his jacket and straightened his tie. "See I told you that you'd look good in this suit."

Davey blushed his response.

"Daddy, I'm taking the car. We'll be back later."

"Have a good time, Princess. Davey, keep her safe."

"I will try my best Sir."

"Good night kids," Mrs. McMallard said waving to them from her perch on the couch in her husband's arms.

The door closed and the three McMallard boys turned to one another. "Davey?" Mr. and Mrs. McMallard laughed at their befuddled sons. Maybe the true tale of how Mallory was saved was to be told in full that night?

The End.

Final A/N: Looks can be deceiving. Like I always say 'Never trust a pretty face'. Sometimes the popular types aren't as great as they think they are. For all those band geek rejects out there- way to go! You're original! It's not everyday that the band geeks reject someone. Oh wait, I'm the only one? … Okay then… All right! I'm special! To all those ladies (and gentlemen this goes for you too) be careful. Most rape victims know their attackers. Never put yourself in a position that you may live to regret (or that you may not live after you take it). To put things in perspective, there have been three rapes on the train I have to take to and from school in one month last school year. My advice, keep safe by keeping alert. Avoid bad situations, travel in-groups, and carry your keys between your fingers as a weapon (anything can be used as a weapon, if used in the proper way). I strongly recommend taking martial arts (anything but tae kwon do) and continue it for life. I personally prefer Aikido. But if you do go this route make sure you train in a credited dojo. Your skills won't do squat if they come from Joe Blow whose out to make some fast cash. Now there is also some other safety I have failed to mention. One in which I have seen too much of on this site regarding profiles. DO NOT PUT YOUR AGE (esp. girls) ON YOUR BIO'S! I wouldn't even put your sex up. To tell you the truth it's no one's business. I have already corrected a few, but I'm not the Internet police. I do not want to see anyone on this site to get hurt. Please, I beg, plead, implore, request, or any other word that means the same as the above listed words, do not put yourself in this kind of danger. My friends little sister did, she told some 40-year-old perve that she was 15 and he came to town to meet her. My friend stopped the guy in time and told him that if he ever tried again, he'd have him in prison. She was lucky to have a brother like him, but I don't know if everyone out there is lucky as she. I should stop ranting. I know a few of you know me better then just my writing and know some secrets that even my dear little sister doesn't know (Becks, Angelfire you know who you are), but that is only after I weighed the consequences. Lily C, thanks for guiding me and for being one I can trust in a storm. Don't worry about me. I'll stay safe on the train. It's kind of hard to rape a girl when she's got her knee forced into your back and she's got your neck in a death grip. *Smiles broadly* My best friends brother's think I can handle myself, so I guess I'm okay. 

Namarie.

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless

Alassë Elendil (in case you are wondering, that's my elvish name. So there!)


End file.
